Surviving in this dark world
by violadiaries
Summary: Mafia AU Pursuing a treason inside their family the Aldini twins are drawn to Japan where they make new allies but also new foes. Not beta'd cross-posted on AO3
1. Prologue

_„It was them, those boys, they killed her."_

_"They're too smart, we have to flee."_

_"Stop it, those two wouldn't have done it!"_

_"We have to stay together now!!"_

_"Takumi!! Nii-chan where are you!?"_

_"There is one of them, hold him!"_

_"Out of my way!!"_

_Blood stained Isami's knife as the brunette cut through the flesh of one of the men's arm, trying to hold him in place. He looked around searching for the blonde head of his brother. Everything was in chaos after the body of Francesca Aldini, had been discovered. She had been murdered and now everyone was suspecting them. He knew better. Someone had infiltrated them but there was no way he alone could calm them down. They wouldn't believe him._

_The Aldini family was different from other mafia families The torch of the don was passed down by family bonds since ages. Takumi would be the next in line, despite not being of pure Italian heritage. Isami had been trained to protect his brother but in this chaos he had been separated from him. He didn't want to hurt any of their men, but if it became necessary or if they even thought about hurting his brother, he would have to._

_Finally, he found him standing in the doorway to their father's room. He wasn't moving even as someone tried to drag him away. Isami pushed the man away with an icy look and went to see what had his brother so shaken._

_"Fratello come on we have to calm-," the brunette interrupted himself at the view before him._

_The picture was similar to that of his grandmother before, but with other persons. Their father and their uncle lay there, eyes open wide, but lifeless. Blood oozed out of their wounds, deep gushes in their throats. Heads to the side staring right at them. Images like these weren't new to both of the brother's but this still left both of them in shock. Pictures started to flood Isami's mind, memories of someone else. His legs started to shake and he gripped onto his brother's arm. Takumi's arm moved, held onto Isami. He was shaking as well, his checks slightly red, bottom lip drawn into his mouth. Isami himself started to bite his lip as well. Both of them had to be strong now. They had to lead their men onward. They had to find whoever did this, as well. The younger one noticed that more and more men started to gather behind them, heard the chatter, noticed the futile attempts to pull them away from that scene. The chaos ebbed down, faded into nothingness._

_"Enough!"_

_A voice thundered near him. Loud but still far away. He only noticed it after a moment. It wasn't his voice, Isami knew that. He doubted he could bring out a sound right now._

_"If I hear one more word against my brother and me, I will end whoever said it right on the spot. Come on, try me."_

_Isami looked up to see Takumi having turned around from the scene. His checks still red, in his blue eyes a sadness only being compared to the one in his own eyes. His posture was stiff, shoulders drawn back, head held high. Isami was safe with him. Slowly the world started to make sense again and Isami blinked at the blonde. When had he sunken to his knees? When had Takumi turned around? He looked disgraceful, sunken to the ground, he must look week. The brunette tried to get up but his knees, his legs didn't want to carry his weight. Takumi held him, steadied him and again Isami noticed that his own legs were shaking as well. They steadied each other._

_"It's ok…" Takumi looked at him now._

_His eyes were softer, an expression reserved for him alone in this moment._

* * *

"Aldini-sama? … Aldini-sama!"

The brunette sighed before looking up at whoever wanted something from him, smiling like always. The man before him wasn't someone Isami was familiar with. He was tall, a broader build, his shoulders slightly tense under the black suit. His back was straight, his posture one that was supposed to show confidence, but his eyes, all over the place betrayed him. He was subtle, but not subtle enough. His smile didn't quiet reach his eyes, which looked at him, waiting…anticipating. His head was shaved with the exception of a few dreads in the middle. His hands were folded behind his back and Isami caught a glimpse of the muscles of his arms, under the tight-fitting suit, moving.

"Ah, you must be the new one, right? Please Isami is enough, if everyone here would go around calling me and Nii-chan 'Aldini-sama' it would become confusing after a while." Isami smiled wide at the man, standing up from his chair to hold out his hand in greeting.

His eyes widened, only for a second, going unnoticed by everyone who wouldn't look for it. One hand came forth, the other stayed in the back, muscles still tensing and relaxing.

"My apologies Isami-sama. I am Mimasaka Subaru," the man introduced himself, shaking Isami's hand.

A strong grip. The smile on his face grew a bit wider. Not yet, not quite yet. First he had to ask Takumi. He could be mistaken; it rarely happens but it does. Lead him on. Lure him into a safe space.

"I suppose my brother wants something from me? Or is it something else Mimasaka-san?" Isami asked.

He withdrew his hand, let it fall next to his body.

Mimasaka's hand slowly found its place behind his back again. "Yes, Aldini-sama wanted to see you. It is urgent, he said."

Isami nodded and picked up the recorder from the desk. It was probably what his brother wanted from him. His last interrogation had taken longer than anticipated and he hadn't nearly gotten enough information out of it. But there is only so long until a human body will give out under the pressure of pain. Maybe the one that had been caught hadn't even known as much as he had thought.

Isami guided the black-haired man to the door, let him out first before closing it behind him. There was no need for locking it, nothing valuable except the tape recorder in Isami's hand had been in there.

Mimasaka bid his farewell and left. His steps steady, even, but slow. Most would hurry, get back to their assigned work, he seemed more relaxed. Most were eager to get away from the interrogation rooms used by the younger Aldini don himself. The stench of blood in there prevailed for hours after. Isami liked to listen to the recording of the procedures there. It made the feeling of reliving it more intense. He could concentrate better there.

His last guest had been from the Nakiri family, an underling of Asami Nakiri. Probably too low in function to know anything of value, so had most thought. Isami had taken it upon himself to talk to him.

He stood in place, leaning against the door as he played slightly with the recorder in his hand. Not really much things of value there had been that his guest had revealed to him, but one thing in particular.

They had another guest…here in their headquarters. And it was his job to find him and keep him away from his brother…


	2. Pursuing a lead

**"Gah! Please, n-no more, please! They snuck someone in, please just stop!!"**

The recording rang through the room, screams of terror and pain, mixed with words. Takumi sat at his desk looking at the little device placed before him while Isami leaned against it next to his brother. Cries for mercy where most of the things heard through the recording, but some rather useful information slipped out in between. The older Aldini's eyes where focused on the recorder, lips drawing a thin line, arms popped up in his elbows, hands together. His head rested on his hands, listening to the recording until the end. After the recording went dead with a chuckle being heard from Isami, the blonde leaned back looking at his brother. Isami smiled at Takumi, knowing his brother was not really focused on him. His eyes were too distant, not focused on anything in particular.

Then after a moment they focused on Isami's for a short while before going up to the ceiling of the room.

_'What do you think?'_

Unspoken but clear hung the question in the room.

"I don't really know, but I have a…speculation. Something not really adding up. I could be wrong, though," the brunette said.

_'I just need your yes.'_

He looked out of the window behind his brother, could practically hear the other think. He would give him a minute or two.

It was late already, he must have been longer going over the recording than anticipated. Well and of course he had let his thoughts roam for a while. The sun was already going down, tinting the room in a beautiful orange, and the sky in a blood red. Some would say it is romantic, for Isami though it was when his sensed would awaken even more. He loved the night, the darkness, where he could hide and strike from the shadows.

"We should wait, I think."

Takumi's voice rang cold through the room. A slight strain was to it, and it dipped a little bit lower than usual. Isami's eyes were drawn to his twin again.

_'Did you test it?'_

The brunette's smiled got a bit more genuine as he nodded. "Well if you think so. I do as you say, brother."

_'He fell for it.'_

Takumi's eyes locked with his as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Don't talk like that, little brother. It's not like I command over you. Both of us are equals and you know it," he said.

_'Do it then. I trust you.'_

The sound was a bit lighter, a bit higher, more like his normal self.

Isami nodded slightly and chuckled. "But I work so much better with your instruction."

Takumi's smile grew a bit wider, fonder as he rolled his eyes. He punched his brother's arm lightly and got up from the chair he was sitting in. Takumi stretched himself a bit and turned around to look at the sundown.

"Mio dio, I'm sore…," he sighed.

Isami nudged his brother grinning. "Well let's hope you don't grow onto your chair. Would be a shame."

Again the older one rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless not saying anything. He was content with watching the sun vanishing for a moment. A peaceful moment. Both of them quiet, next to each other, just how Takumi always wants it. They came to Japan to clear up the murder on their father, uncle and grandmother. Information had led them here, so they pursued it. Peace was something that wasn't common for neither of the brothers anymore. Spring was nearing its end, the air growing warmer each day. Trapped in their suits it would get really uncomfortable soon, but it couldn't be helped. They had to keep up appearances.

To the outside the Aldini family was part of the business world, Isami was hardly known to anyone which made his job easier to carry out. Takumi was on the front, making sure their men remained loyal and their foes stayed away. Isami's job was it to get whatever information his brother needed out of whoever might have it, deliver it to him and make sure that no-one ever lays a hand on the blonde. Isami was trained to protect Takumi with his life and would never stop doing so.

"Looking at the world like this is so…peaceful…beautiful," Takumi said.

His voice was slightly breathy and Isami looked at him concerned. The was a longing in his eyes, sadness. The brunette leaned slightly against him placing his arms around the shorter male.

"It is…and we should be grateful that there are moments, when we can indulge in it."

The blonde ruffled his hair slightly and nudged him again.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

Isami nodded and pulled his arms back, going over to the door. Takumi joined him at the door as Isami looked back.

"Hey, Nii-chan. You go already, I'm catching up to you in a second, ok?" he said sweetly smiling.

The blonde just nodded slightly confused and left the room, making his way to the kitchen of the big mansion. Isami went back to the window looking outside, opening it. His eyes were locked into the tree nearest the window. Slowly he took out the gun he always stored in Takumi's desk drawer. A simple Colt M1911. He had stored some of these everywhere in secret hiding spots around the mansion, should for whatever reason he one time be taken by surprise. Still smiling the half-Italian aimed at the tree waiting for a bit.

The shot was loud and clearly audible. Takumi would be worried now, would ask him later what was wrong. Isami saw some birds flying out of the tree, scared by the bullet he fired. Sighing he put the gun away and closed the window. His smile grew darker as he looked at the tree for one more time before leaving the room. Slowly he strolled down the corridor to join his brother.

It had stricken him weird first when a new face stood before him, but that wasn't enough reason for suspicion. Maybe he had been to wrapped up in other things to be informed. This was obviously not a real reason, but the possibility was there. But sometimes when you play a part you are too engulfed in it to notice possible mistakes. Sometimes you just want play your role too perfect, not seeing your own mistakes. Every Japanese he had encountered so far had eyed him confused when he had held out his hand in greeting. At home it was pretty much normal, here not, he knew that. Normally he would soon after pretend to see his mistake, apologize and bow slightly like it was custom in Japan. He had reached for his hand immediately and shaken it. The held eye contact had been interesting to watch for him as well. It was like he wanted to tip him off and at the same time didn't even notice that he was doing it. Now he just needed to wait, to draw him out. He seemed like he wanted to get his work done fast.

Arriving at the dining room Takumi already eyed him worried. His foot was tapping on the ground, his body in constant motion. His arms were crossed in front of his chest his mouth drawn to a frown. Isami shook his head slightly. He shouldn't do that with Takumi. Takumi is his brother. Isami would know him from an imposter even without looking.

"What did you shoot at? You startled everyone."

The blonde had moved to stand in front of his younger brother. He was disapproving

"Nothing really, I thought there was something, but my eyes must have played a trick on me," Isami said.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening.

"Isami…"

His voice was low, demanding. Isami wanted to flinch, draw back, get out of his way, as his smiled stiffened. While he may have the higher count, Takumi was always good at making clear that he indeed was the older one, that he was in charge. Normally everyone regarded Isami as the creepy one, always smiling, always happy and laughing or chuckling at something, even while pointing a gun at someone of torturing them into submission. Everyone knew that something was seriously wrong when the brunette didn't carry his signature smile on his lips, just like everyone knew when to avoid Takumi.

When his voice dipped low, and his lips where either drawn into a thin line or a scowl. Whenever he became quiet, and serious. When his eyes where trained on you only, locking you in place.

Isami knew himself not to make his brother angry, wouldn't say he feared him, but whenever his brother looked at him like that it sent a shiver down his spine. At the same time, it reminded him of his childhood, when their mama would scold him for doing something wrong or not listening to her.

The brunette sighed in defeat and looked away. "I guess whatever it was now knows I'm aware of it…and is either dead or scared shitless."

Takumi sighed and shook his head.

"By the way when did we get new soldiers?" Isami tried to change the subject.

The feeling in the air got lighter again, making it easier for Isami to breath. While it didn't show often his brother sure knew how to be scary himself. The blonde retreated a bit and leaned against the table, eyes still trained on his younger brother. Isami's smile relaxed as he looked back at him. He was more confused now before looking away.

"A while back. I thought you were informed?"

The younger one just shook his and sitting down at the table, stretching his legs underneath it.

"I met one of them, the one you send to get me. Uh…Mimasaka? Yeah I think his name was Mimasaka," he added.

So he was indeed not informed about it, even though Takumi had given the order. Something intervened with it, to make him unaware. He was already here for a while, had already made his plans and wanted to execute them now. It was inevitable go not be noticed by Takumi, he knew that much, but Isami was often out collection information, doing the very same job their guest was doing now. He had managed to avoid Isami until it became completely necessary to meet him. He had been aware of the younger Aldini the whole time, but just how much did he know? Another question was, what was his end goal? Just information or more. And who was his target? Takumi, most likely. That didn't mean he could drop his guard, quiet to contrary. He had to be more on his guard. The younger one hated it when he had to shadow his older brother, but now it would become a necessity.

"Isami."

The brunette looked up and blinked at Takumi who was now seated in front of him, a find smile on his lips.

"You're thinking too much again. Snitch or whatever, don't forget I can take care of myself," he said.

A proud expression stood on his face. Isami sighed looking down again.

"But you shouldn't have to. I have been trained to lay my life on the line for you, to protect you with everything and to not let anyone- "– "Isami! Could you for once stop talking like you are beneath me?"

The blonde's expression had changed in an instant to serious again.

"For the last time today, we are equals! I know how we were raised but I don't care. Just because I'm a few minutes older than you, I am not better than you. Understood?"

Isami nodded avoiding his brother's gaze. It was a reoccurring argument between them and Isami didn't feel like arguing right now. For him it was clear as a day that Takumi was the more important one and if he had to choose he would die for his brother without hesitation. Takumi had always been softer on him, worrying whether he would be alright on his own or not. He still remembered the look in his brother's eyes when he first saw him murder someone. His whole life, until that day, he was trained to protect Takumi, was trained that he was lower than Takumi and he always believed it, never doubted that and will never doubt it. His brother had more charisma then him and was a better leader than he could ever dream to be. Still he treated him as an equal and made sure everyone else did, too.

"By the way, I've been informed that you seem to frequent at a certain coffee shop more and more these days. Is there something going on?"

Isami looked back to his brother who had again placed his head on his hands, a curious expression in his eyes. A sheepish smile made its way onto the younger one's lips and he leaned back in his chair.

"Not really I guess…I just like the coffee there," he calmly said.

That the girl making the coffee was pretty cute as well, he wouldn't mention. He didn't need to give his brother a reason to either worry, or tease him.


	3. Rising Suspicion

"Buon Giorno~"

Isami smiled as he went to the counter of his favorite coffee shop. The reason why it was his favorite was standing behind the counter, gently smiling back at him. The blue-haired girl wore a dark blouse with a nametag on it and a white apron. The brunette had noticed that her smile had brightened a bit more as he entered…or maybe he had just imagined that bit.

"Good Morning Isami-san. I guess it will be the same as always?" she asked.

I just nodded and leaned onto the counter. She turned around to make his order as he closely watched her.

"It must be really scary to start working so early. I mean it's still pretty dark outside and I hear there are some really scary figured around these parts at night," he said.

Taking his eyes off the smaller girl he looked around. The first time he had been here, he just had been really caffeine starved and had needed a strong, black coffee. Since then he came in regularly, always having the chance to observe the other customers a bit. Some seemed to be regulars, always sitting at the same place, always watching him closely. He just smiled back at them. Multiple of them had weapons on them and some even were included when he talked about those 'scary' figured running around at night. That he should be counting himself to them as well, didn't matter to him.

"It's not really bad. And those are just rumors Isami-san."

He turned his attention fully towards her again and nodded again.

"Well, I hope it stays that way. It would be really a shame to walk in here and not see your beautiful face one morning, Tadokoro-chan."

He noticed the faint blush tinting her checks. He was coming here regularly since two months now, and has ever since then been just slightly flirting with her. At first she would get really flustered and he would retreat pretty soon after, but by now she seemed to have gotten used to it.

"I'm nothing special…," she mumbled.

He still heard her and leaned a bit more towards her.

"We both know that this is not true. You are a very special person, Tadokoro-chan. Every human is special,"_Except me…_

She looked at him again now, smiling. Her hazel eyes that he had been able to observe multiple emotions already were fond and he thought about Takumi. He reached for his wallet to pay the coffee and leave a very generous tip as always.

"I guess… how is your business going?" she asked now in return.

His smiled faltered, for a split second only and he turned his attention to the money he was looking for. He didn't know half as much as he should about what the outside world perceives his brother as. It had been a moment of weakness, being entranced by those hazel eyes, that had made him tell her his last name and she had put the parts together. She had promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone and was very happy when she had taken him up on the offer to call him by his first name.

Nobody was supposed to know that Takumi Aldini had a brother, except their allies, which were non-existent at this point, and obviously the familia.

"I guess good. I'm really, really happy that Nii-chan takes care of all that PR stuff and appearing on cameras and you know…being known by the world. I like staying behind the scenes,"_cleaning up the dirt._

The glimmer in her eyes became pity, her postured a bit more drawn back. She looked at him, noticed the situation becoming slightly tenser, before turning her gaze away and avoiding his eyes by the time he looked up again.

"But that must be lonely… I mean when your brother earns all the respect and attention, while you… While the world treats you like nothing."

Her voice had dropped a bit, making it sound rougher. They had been through this topic a few times by now but Isami didn't mind.

"Well, I have your attention, don't I?"

He had let his voice drop as well, leaning a bit closer to her. She flinched but didn't draw back from him. She wasn't afraid, had no reason to. She didn't know the respect he had among their men and why he held it. For her he was a business man that stood back behind his brother. The flush on her checks deepened slightly and finally she took a step back releasing the cup of coffee from her hands. He handed her a money that once again she eyes with surprise.

"Isami-san, you don't always have to leave such a high…so much…"

"I don't mind, really…I mean I get good coffee and nice company, the last once at least for a moment. It's worth everything," he cut her off.

Smiling he took the hot beverage and looked at his wrist watch for a moment.

"Oh my, I guess I have to get back. Nii-chan will get worried about me."

He looked up again and saw her nodding, the smile on her lips making Isami's smile a bit softer, all genuine. He turned around and headed for the door, waving in goodbye. Tomorrow he would see her again, when he once again stopped by for his coffee. He knew her schedule and while it might sound creepy, he only memorized it by accident. She had told him way to easily anyway.

On his way out of the door someone else entered. A new face, young, roughly around his age with fire red hair. A slightly darker underside though and a grin on his face. Isami looked after him as he greeted Tadokoro friendly. His way of walking was casual, relaxed, but the way he wore his jacked made it seem different. The way it was falling was just slightly off, just a bit unusual. When he saw the blue-haired girl greet him friendly, laughing at what he said, he turned around again. Probably just another regular. He should be weary though. It was still pretty early, the sun not that high up, yet, and in his expensive suit he probably seemed like an easy target to darker figures that roamed the streets.

The coffee shop was not far from the mansion, so he walked the way every time, using it to think and relax a bit. When he was back he would be drawn to information management and again and would look for his next target. Obviously his main target at the moment was their guest, but he couldn't tip him off just yet. Takumi would be coped up in his office again, either going over bits of information they already had, with Bianca over the phone or skype, or managing press conferences and business stuff. Isami cherished every moment he could spend with his brother, but those moments started to get less and less. He didn't want to bother his brother though, so he just silently did his job.

Though there are others that could do it just as well, as him. They didn't need him. Sighing he shook his head and took his phone out checking for messages. Nothing… Maybe he could try getting a bit closer to their guest, to lure him more in. But there was probably another undercover mission already laid out for him at the mansion.

As he arrived he was greeted at the front door and just raised his cup in greeting back. Nobody said anything and so he just slowly went up the stairs to get to his own room. The air was tense, everyone avoiding even looking at him inside. He sidestepped as he arrived at the and on the stair and looked after the knife that now fell the way he just had walked up.

"Is this how you greet your brother?" he asked.

An innocent smile was laying on his lips as he looked at the blue eyes of his brother. Brows drawn together, looking at the brunette from a bit away.

"Well good morning, little brother. Would you want to tell me where you have been? Both of us are supposed to meet with the Nakiri head, you know?"

Isami raised his cup of coffee with a chuckle but raised an eyebrow.

"Getting myself my morning dose of caffeine. And what do mean both of us? I never come to meetings like that."

For short while both of them locked eyes before Isami turned his attention to his coffee again. Takumi hissed under his breath as he took out his phone.

"We have a functioning coffee machine here," he only said tapping on the screen.

Isami shrugged and started to make his way to his room. His brother was clearly stressed and aggravated and Isami didn't need that the first thing in the morning, but Takumi seemed to have other plans with him. He was held back by his wrist and sighed. Looking at his brother, he let his smile drop for a second, before putting on a new one…a false one. The slightly darker shade underneath his eyes, the way the glimmer in them was absent, making them look dull. His skin tone was a bit paler than usual, slight imperfection coming to light. Obviously his brother picked up on that, his eyes darkening even more the air around them cooling slightly.

"You need rest..."

A simple statement, not meant to be said out loud, but Isami couldn't hide his concern anymore. His brother had always been hard working, but this was taking it too far.

"I'm alright…I really am…"

The reply was anticipated but not welcome. Isami only sighed and shook his head, offering his cup of coffee to the older one. Takumi eyes the cup with a raised eyebrow, then stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I love you little brother, I really do, but no. Before I drink that tar black stuff you call coffee, I rather die."

With that the mood was lightened a bit, Isami chuckling delighted.

"This here, dear brother is coffee…that sugary stuff you drink had nothing to do with that anymore," he retorted.

Takumi's eyes still seemed dull, while Isami's smile still didn't reach his eyes, but for now that was ok for both of them. The little smile that had appeared on Takumi's lips were worth it and to see it was everything to the brunette. Though moments like this were rare and Isami feared the day he wouldn't be able to bring this smile to his brother's face anymore. He didn't want it to disappear.

"Ok let's do it this way. I'll head to the meeting with the Nakiri family, and don't you dare worry, I'll take some of the men with me, you check out where this information mistake came from and handle it, ok?" Takumi suggested calmly.

The younger one nodded, already knowing were the messed up information came from, but didn't really wanting to disagree with his brother. While he didn't like it, he normally stayed behind for meetings with potential allies. It defied everything he was trained for, but because nobody knew he even existed Takumi thought it was necessary. Should a partnership not work out as intended it could endanger Isami's safety as a spy. While their grandmother still had been alive, while she still had been leading the family he had spent every single moment either training to protect his brother or making sure his brother was protected. He never had been intended to lead their family with them and the outburst Takumi had displayed when he found out he alone would inherit the title of the don had been huge.

A tap to the forehead pulled the brunette out of his thought, Takumi's smile a bit wider now.

"Don't overthink it too much, ok? I promise once out guest has been taken care of, I'll use some time to relax a bit. But only if you're with me on that."

The promise about a bit calm and time together made Isami's smile a bit more genuine, a bit brighter.

"I'll make sure to remind you, ok? Don't you dare to back out then," he said.

Takumi nodded and made his way downstairs, calling out orders, while Isami watched him from upstairs before heading to his room. All the while he finished his cup of coffee and discarded it in a bin. He found a staple of papers on his work desk, along with some tape recorders and sighed. Sitting down in front of the work he started to go through everything, scanning the papers, as well as the tape recordings for any important information. They had been able to take in multiple members of the Nakiri family and there were two parts of information that would always repeat.

First, the Nakiri family was split, the main part sill under the rule of Nakiri Azami but apparently some were loyal to his daughter, who Takumi would meet today. Second, the bigger part had send out someone to infiltrate the Aldini family.

After a few hours of going over the same words over and over again, Isami leaned back and got up from his chair. He left his room on search for a chatting partner and already had someone in mind, but still wanted to come across as clueless. As he casually walked around the mansion, tie having been discarded long ago and his sleeves pulled up a bit. The men around him seemed more relaxed now and as he looked at his phone for the time he noticed it was already noon.

He took a turn for the kitchen and made himself a sandwich first. Stress was always getting him in the wrong way and he knew he would often forget to eat. As he was leaning against the counter eating his improvised lunch he smiled as someone else entered the room. Mimasaka looked around, searching as his eyes landed on the younger mafia don.

"If you are searching for Nii-chan then you'll stay unlucky. He's out for a meeting, but he should be back soon," Isami explained.

He kept on chewing on his sandwich as he observed the others reaction. Shocked, confused, memorizing, analyzing. Those were the states of mind Isami could read from the little expression he was offered to work with. He had to admit the taller male did a good job hiding his feeling, putting on a poker face not unlike himself and Isami could guess that his nervousness either came because he had been informed beforehand about the dangers of infiltrating the Aldini family, or because his life was on the line with this job. Both were very plausible explanation why he would be nervous and still he doubted his brother had noticed the faults in the tall male's behaviorism so he was fooling the one that could order Isami to stand back. Too bad Isami had been given permission to act on his own behalf in case of their guest.

"I see. May I ask why you are not with him, Isami-sama?"

Isami looked up slightly scratching his chin with one finger before adjusting his headband looking again at the taller male.

"Hm, I guess you wouldn't know, huh? I mean with you being new and stuff, but my identity is kinda a secret In itself. So unless Nii-chan is completely sure that we can trust them, they're not allowed to know about me, you know in case I have to…silence them. That way they won't know what's coming for them," he answered truthfully.

No real response facial response, he was getting more accustomed to his role. He was getting more comfortable around the brunette half-Italian.

"I see. Well then I will just have to wait for him to return", he said and turned around to retreat.

Isami didn't stop him and just watched from his place, smiling, analyzing. He really would like to play some more, but his posture was clear. He had done his research and had made up his mind. He seemed to have a plan laid out for him.

So Isami would justhave to react accordingly.


End file.
